One Opportunity
by l Cindy l
Summary: Sakura's a problem teen, an outsider, never liked or cared for anyone, except the extremly famous yet controvecial rapper Syaoran (similar to Eminem^^), her biggest dream is to meet him, and one day, it came true...R+R!
1. Runaway

**Runaway**

**One Opportunity**

Author's notes 

Yet another fanfic! Please review!

As usual, CCS belongs to CLAMP! PG-13 for some swearings, nothing really serious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sighed as she looked at the TV screen, her was face was alittle flushed, cause she had just finished watching her favorite person in the whole world, the famose yet controvecial rapper Syaoran.

"Like I'm ever going to meet him..." signed Sakura as she heard her father yelling downstairs "Sakura! You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up!"

'School.' That word makes Sakura sick, she hated school, she never fitted in any of the crowd, the popular ones or the nerds crowd. She's always a loner. The main reason Sakura never fitted in is she never tried, and of couse the way she dressed, with a baggy pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt that was oversized with a hood. And with her percious CD player and a pair of headphones.

"Okay, I'm coming." Sakura turned off the TV slowly and walked downstairs. "Bye dad!" Sakura said quietly as she closed the front door. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut beacause she barely go outside, even at summer time, she rather go watch TV or computer and search information and new on Syaoran. Sakura, a 17 years old girl lives in a town called Tomodea, a town where nothing happens, a boring life that sucks really bad, in Sakura's opinon.

Even now Sakura had been in her highschool for the 2nd year, people still start whispering to each other when she walked past them, she hated that, she wish she could just walk up and punch them in the face, but then she'll end up in the principale's office, which is a place where Sakura's quite familiar of.

When Sakura walked towards her locker bank she heard the bell rang, everyone hurried to their classes, except Sakura. She shrugged, she's always late for class, and then the teacher would make her stand in the hall way, which is okay since Sakura then could listen to her CD player

"Sakura Kinmoto! You're late again!" the teacher said as Sakura opened the door with a thud.

"Yeah."

"Yeah? Excuse me? Young lady, you've got a serious attitude problem. Now if you please, go stand in the hall way, and I'll deal with this later."

Sakura could help to grin for some reason, she could hear her class whispering as she closed the class room door with a even louder bang. Sakura sitted down on the floor and put her headphones on her ears, and then turned the channel to her favorite rap station. Just then Syaoran's song came on , Sakura smiled and begin to sing along with it.

---

"Ms Kinmoto." said the principal as he looked through Sakura's files 

"Yeah, that's me." Sakura said as she glared at the principal

"You seems to have a problem following the school rules and fitting in with the others."

"So?"

"So, I'm think that you need some serios help."

"Good for you, for just noticing that."

The principal frowned

"Now can I go?"

"No you may not, I'm going to make a phone call."

"Why the hell do I have to site here and listening to you making fucking phone call?" Sakura said as she got up and pushed the chair so hard it fall onto the ground

"MS KINOMOTO, SITE DOWN, OR I'M FORCED TO CALL THE POLICE!"

"Go head, I don't give okay, so go ahead and make the phone call." Sakura yelled as she stormed outside the office, grabbed her bag and onto the street.

'Uh oh, they're going to go after me, I better get away from here.' Sakura thought as she runned towards her hideout, a underground rap palace, where people battle against each other and wins money when they win first place of second.

Sakura never talked to anyone from the rap palace, because most of them are from gangs or from streets. She usually just site at the back and listening to other perform, but today she felt like performing, so she grabbed the mike and start to perform, then everybody's attension turned towards Sakura, she's actually a really good at it.

Then the door opened and a guy walked in, dressed exactly like Sakura, with hode over his eyes. He stand at the back of the room and crosses his arms.

"This might be just what I was looking for..." he mummered as he looked at the girl on the stage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, a really short chapter, this is acutally suppose to be prologue, but it's kinda long for it. Please tell me if I should continue, I promise the next chapter will be far more longer than this one!


	2. A Chance

**A Chance**

**One Opportunity**

Author's notes 

Wow! thanks for the reviews guys! I think I'm acutally gonna to continue this fanfic! I'm a big Eminem fan by the way! XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked down the stage, she's more calm now. She wanted to go home, and go to bed, but for some reason she knew that wouldn't be the best solution. The principal probably called home now, she defintaly get into touble. So she made her way through the crowd of people, not noticing they're staring at her in amazment, and the stranger at the back of the room.

'I guess I'll go to the park, I can rest there...' thought Sakura as she stepped out the smoky and dim rap palace and into the cool and refreshing November air. Sakura sighed. 'My life is so messed up, I wish I could just vanish or something.' She walked quickely towards the park, where her parents used to take her when she was younger. Her mother had died when she was 4, while her father worked all day, Sakura barely get a chance to see him.

Sakura sitted herself on the bench at stared up at the grey sky. Then she had this strange feeling that someone's watching her, Sakura looked around and saw a figure walking up to her. Scared, Sakura quickley got off the bench and start to walk at the oppsite dirction. She had noticed that the guy behind her had followed her out the rap palace, 'God a crazy stalker, can my life get any worse?' Sakura thought as she quickened her pace, soon she couldn't see the the person anymore. 

Sakura went back home, since she doesn't have anywhere else to go. She got a big lecture from her father and the principal, Sakura just shrugged, she doesn't care anymore. So the next day Sakura went back to school.

As usual, people were staring at her and whispering things to each other. 'Probably some nasty things about me.' Sakura thought as she walked with her bake straight and with her headphones blaring load music past them.

She walked towards her locker, opened it and suddenly realized that she had forgot her bag. 'I must left it at the park bench' Thought Sakura as she shrugged. 'There nothing valuable there except my pencil case a notebook'

---

"Ms Kinomoto, please answer the question." said the teacher impatienly.

"I said I don't know, so just f*ck off okay." said Sakura as she chewed on her pencil

"Let's it. Out in the hall way young lady!"

"It's about time." Sakura said as she walked proudbly out the class room door and slamed the door shut. Taking out her CD player from her over-sized sweater's pocket and put her headphones on and sitted her self onto the cold cement again.

'Finally school's over.' Sakura yawned as she grabbed her bag and run out the school, she thought that she would go to the rap palace again, since there's nothing else to do. 

So once again Sakura walked into the rap palace, not many people were there, it's still early. Sakura site down beside a table at the back of the room. And ordered a glass of coke, she got bored just sitting there so she wented up the stange and took the microphone and start to perform. Soon the few people that's in the room turned their attension onto Sakura. When Sakura had finished she walked back to the back of the room, she ordered a coke and start sipping on it.

Then as serveral minutes passed, Sakura noticed that the people on the table beside hers are looking at her. All of them had their sweatshirt's hood up until they cover their eyes. For some reason, they looked familiar to Sakura.

'Strange, what are they looking at?' wondered Sakura as she tried ignore them. But she hatted when people staring her like that so she got up and left. Sakura walked towards the park and hoped to find her bag there, but unsurprisingly the bag's not there anymore.

The next day Sakura didn't get into trouble even once, surprisingly. 

Sakura was looking down on her desk daydreaming when she noticed that the other students were looking out the window, gasping and pointing.

"Look there, it's a limo!"

"It's huge!"

Sakura looked out the window, and there, was a huge limo, where Sakura only had seen superstars been in. 'Wonder what's that doing here?'

At lunch everyone's talking about the limo outside the school, who it belongs too and who's going to get a ride in that.

"My daddy probably bought it for me!" called out one of the popular girl

'Whatever.' Sakura thought as she walked over to her usual table in the corner, she sitted down and put her headphones on

---

After school Sakura was the first one out of the door

'Damn, it's cold.' Sakura thought as she wrapped her sweatshirt around herself. The sky is already getting dark and the street lights are on. Then suddenly she saw a little boy playing on the road, and there was a a car coming.

"Yo watch out!" cried Sakura

But the small boy didn't hear her.

Doesn't know what to do, Sakura run over to the little boy and hoping to push him out of the way from the fastly approaching car. 

What happened next it seems like happen in a flash to SAkura and the next thing Sakura knew was complet darkness...

"You okay?" asked a voice

Sakura openend her eyes with effort, she couldn't see clearly, but she could see a few figuer bending over her. Her back hurt terriblely, and she couldn't feel her left hand.

'God my life is messed up.' Sakura shut her eyes tightly 

Sakura doesn't know what time it is when she woke up again, it's really dark outside the window, but the light is dimly lite in the room

"I think she's up." said a voice

"Yeah"

"Mmm...?" Sakura propped herself up with her right arm "Where are my?"

"You're in a car."

"A car?" Sakura looked around, it sure doesn't look like a car to her, it looks liked a room or something. Then a thought passed through her head "Is this a limo?" 

"Yep." 

Sakura could see a familiar figure bending over her, a voice that she had heard so many times, then the face, that she had seen it all over TV and the internet. For a moment everything seemed to stopped, there, was Sakura, lying in the limo, starting into the emerald green eyes of...

"Oh my god, S...Syaoran..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah! Chapter 2 is finished, what do you guys think? Please review!


	3. This ain't happening

**This ain't happening**

**One Opportunity**

Author's notes 

I've decided to update often on this fanfic because of all the wonderful reveiws! So sit back and enjoy chapter 3!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"H..hi" Sakura said weakly as she finally turned her eyes away from the amber eyes of Syaoran

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Syaoran

"Yeah...I'm fine, thanks."

"Your name's Sakura right?" 

"Uh huh, how did you know?" Sakura looked up at the handsome face of Syaoran once again

"Well, you left your bag at the park bench few days ago, and I thought I would return it to you. You know, your notebook, there's your school address there so we waited outside your school to give it to you."

'Wow, Syaoran, the mega super star rapper had waited outside my school to just to give my bag back? This ain't happening!' thought Sakura, 

"How did you find my backpack?" asked Sakura 

"Well, about two nights ago I was in the rap palace and I saw your performing and I thought you were great, so I followed you outside and want to ask you a few questions, but then you were walking so fast I lost you, butthen I saw you left your backpack on the bench."

'Err...he couldn't be the crazy stalker right?' Sakura thought back to the night where she thought a werid person's following her 'How can I be so stupid!'

"And then yeseterday I saw you performing again, " Syaoran continued "Me and my buddies were sitting beside your table, I don't think you noticed us, cause you left right away after you perform."

Sakura thought back to the 5 people sitting beside her table at the rap palace, 'That's why they had ther hood down over their eyes, so people wouldn't regonaize them, or they probably all come and ask for them autographs and stuff, and she thought they were weridos!

"Hmmm, what question were you gonna to ask me?" Sakura asked finally

"Well, you've got some talent, so I'm just wondering if, that is if, you would like to sign onto our record lable?"

"What, me?" Sakura said with her mouth hang open

"Yeah, you."

Sakura's hearts is pounding so fast now, she could almost feel it coming out of her throat. "ME?"

Syaoran nodded

"I...I would love too." 

"Great then, I'll pick you after school tomorrow so we can go over the details."

"Wow, that's great!" Sakura said couldn't believe her luck, then she realized the time "I better go home now."

"Are you sure, after all, you just got hit by a limo."

"Yeah, I'm okay."

So the limo dropped off Sakura at her house. She still couldn't believe it, just yesterday she had thought her life was messed up. 

Sakura went up to her bedroom and closed her door, she wanted to scream and jump up and down, but then it'll wake up her father, so she pulled her CD player out and closed her eyes. 'This opportunity comes once in a life time' as she remembered one of Syaoran's lyrics

---

The next day Sakura wented to school extra early, she was not late for once.

Sakura couldn't wait til after school when Syaoran picked her up, who knows, maybe she wouldn't have to go to school ever again. Sakura walked towards her locker when the so called popular people were standing right infront of her locker and blocking it.

"Excuse moi" said Sakura as she pushed roughtly through them

Then when she closed her locker they were looking at her and whispering to one another again.

"What are you looking at?" asked Sakura coldly.

"Like incase you haven't noticed, you!"

"Oh, that's so flattering, I'm so beautiful that all of you people all wanna to look at me!" said Sakura innocently "Unlike you, nobody want to look at you cause you're so fat and ugly." she said to one of the girls

"Oww like shut up you!"

"I would like to see you try to shut me up." said Sakura as she walked past them, but then the girl sticked out her feet and tripped Sakura, she fall on the ground

"You have gone to far this time bitch!" Sakura said through her teeth as she dragged the girl down too and punched her right in the face, then blood was running down the girl's nose.

The girl start to yell and cry until everyone's looking at them, soon the teacher came.

"Ms Kinomoto, to the princpale's, now!"

---

The principale give Sakura a big lecture, Sakura tried hard to not talk back cause she doesn't want to get detention today since Syaoran's picking her up.

"Okay, you may go back to whatever class you have now." sighed the principale

Sakura walked back to math class and sitted at the back of the classroom, looking out the window, hoping to see a limo, but there was nothing.

Then suddenly the annocement went on "May I have your attention please? May I have your attention please? Will the Ms Kinomoto please stand up? I repeat, will the Ms Kinomto please stand up?"

The class all went silent, immediately, they all hard that before, from the radio and the TV, hundred of times, even the nerds recognize that voice. 

The whole class stand up, they all know the voice is none other then Syaoran

"We'r gonna to have a problem here, will the real Ms Kinomoto stand up." the annocement said

Sakura was stunned, everyone's looking at her now, in a very different way, amazmenet and envy

Then the class room door opened, there was Syaoran, and few of his close friends

The whole class looked at them with their mouth open

"Yo, Sakura, you ready to go?

"Uh...yeah!" said Sakura as she slowly walked over to Syaoran. They walked out the classroom and onto the hallway, by now, everyone's out of their classroom now, looking what's going on.

The hallway was crowded with students and teachers, Syaoran and Sakura made their way through the crowd, everyone's quiet, they all just stared at Sakura, then at Syaoran, and then back at Sakura. They all had envy in their eyes, even the popular people, and the girl who Sakura had punched in the face an hour ago.

Sakura smiled, she walked proudly out the school door, with everyone following them. 

Then the driver opened the limo door for Sakura, and Sakura looked at the school and the students for a last time.

"Take that losers!" shouted Sakura as she gived them the middle finger sign as she closed the door

Syaoran got in and sitted beside her.

"That was your idea?" asked Sakura laughting

"Yeah, brillant eh?" said Syaoran as he smiled one of his rare and true smile.

Sakura could feel her heart melts as she smiled back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's quitting school! Yeah! Please leave a comment! 


End file.
